


Perfect

by bromanceorromance



Series: divide [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, M/M, Mates, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: "'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was."





	Perfect

"I look like a mess. I can't meet your parents like this." Stiles starts frantically digging through his closet. "A suit is too formal, right? Right. But jeans?" He turns to look at Derek. He's wearing jeans and a henley. Stiles growls, returning his attention to the closet. "I thought I had a button-up in here somewhere. A nice one. Somebody gave it to me for Christmas. I wore it to that interview..." 

"You look perfect," Derek mutters. He blushes as Stiles's heart skips a beat, a sure sign that he heard Derek's words. Derek clears his throat. "You've met them before, Stiles." 

"Not as your boyfriend, I haven't!" 

Derek chuckles. 

"And I haven't been over to your place in years.  _Years_. Since – since before." He doesn't need to say anything more, Derek knows. His mom had been friends with Mrs. Stilinski. He remembers going to the hospital to visit her.  

"They know you, though," Derek insists. "They already approve, if that's what you're worried about." 

Stiles flails. "No.  _No_ , that's not what I'm worried about." His heart skips a beat. "And stop using your wolfy powers on me," he adds, shooting Derek a glare.  

 

\--- 

 

"Stiles! It's so good to see you." Talia greets Stiles with an unexpected hug. "It's been too long. Please, come in." 

Derek follows behind Stiles, squeezing his hand in assurance. 

"Derek's been telling us so much about you," Talia continues, leading them towards the kitchen. "You're a sophomore this year, right?" 

"Yeah, right. Just a sophomore."  

"But you want to follow in your father's footsteps, you think? Law enforcement?" Talia asks. 

Stiles nods. "Yes. I want to do detective work." 

The conversation continues, breezing through how he's doing in school and how they're looking forward to summer. Dinner goes smoothly, all things considered. They avoid mention of Stiles's mother and Derek's father slides effortlessly into the conversation as he arrives late. Stiles is starting to feel optimistic when Talia brings up the werewolf thing. 

"You understand that werewolves mate for life?" 

Stiles chokes on the water he was drinking and Derek shoots his mother a glare.  

"Mom, that's not - " 

"He deserves to know, Derek. You don't need to string him along until one day you meet your mate and have to leave him." Talia is saying all of this like Stiles can't hear them. "He needs to understand that this is temporary for you." 

"Mom, this is none of your business." 

"I don't want either one of you to be hurt - " 

"He's not going to be hurt - " 

" - your mate would appreciate you not stringing along a childhood friend - " 

" - you don't understand." 

Talia and Derek stare each other down for a few moments.  

"Should I go?" Stiles asks. 

Derek reaches over and takes his hand. "Mom, he  _is_  my mate. I've known since I was five." 

Talia's mouth drops open as her eyes widen. "But - " 

"Derek, how could you possibly have kept that to yourself?" Aaron asks. "We're your parents and you didn't even  _mention_  - "   
"I didn't need to - " 

"Your  _mate_?" Stiles's eyes are wide, looking around at them. "What is that?" 

Derek shakes his head. "This is not a conversation we should have had to have here, Mother. I wish you would've dropped it." 

"Derek? What does it mean?" Stiles asks. "You can't drop a bombshell like that and not explain." 

"'Wolves mate for life. And they almost always have a mate – someone who is perfect for them in every way," Derek says, squeezing his hand. "'Wolves can usually tell right away. I knew when I was five – when we met at the library when your mom was working and - " 

"And you helped me get the dragon book off the top shelf." 

Derek smiles. "Yeah." 

"How – how could you  _possibly_  know that young?" 

"I just knew you were mine and I was yours. I could see my future in your eyes. Everything in my life shifted to include you. Even at five years old. Ever since, every choice I've made – I knew we'd be together." 

"We're not even out of high school, Derek." 

Aaron chuckles. Derek glares over at him. "That's why I didn't intend to tell you yet." 

"You were going to keep this from me?" 

Derek shakes his head. "It wasn't like that. I just – I didn't want to freak you out. Eternal devotion is a bit much for a high school relationship, right? I mean, usually." 

Stiles smiles. 

Derek leans over to press a kiss to his lips. "I love you. I want to spend forever with you. I'm just terrified of scaring you away." 

Stiles squeezes Derek's hand. "I love you, too. I can't imagine life without my grumpy sourwolf." 


End file.
